Prince Harry
by crazzyredhead
Summary: Magic decides to send Harry back into the past to have Harry grow up with Arthur. Only for when Merlin comes into there already crazy life to have dangers spilling from the wood works. Harry helps Arthur with his adventures and protecting Camelot That is until his friend and him return to the future to deal with his destiny to fight Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Death and Life

No young man or lady, no matter how great. Can know his or her destiny. They cannot glimpse their part in the story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, they must live and learn. And so it will be the young warlock who parents time was cut away from him. He is given a chance to live a different path. For the old religion alive and well does not like the pain the child would endure. And see's a different option. So taken away from the destroyed home, to be born new into a family. His story begins again in the city of Camelot. A boy that will in time father many legends.

The night that Voldemort tried to kill the young Potter boy something happen. The action that Voldemort had done, screamed out, making magic itself act out to this. She appeared in a golden glow to see the destruction of the home. She looked at the crying baby boy in front of her. She picked up the child looking at the house knowing it was not safe for him here. "I will give you a gift young boy." She said smiling at him. She let some of her golden magic flow into him. Knowing the place she was taking him he would need it. And the future was a dangers path for the child to follow. "Now were to take you? You will need to learn to control these powers… Aww yes I shall have you raised with that family."

Ygraine sat in a rocking chair in the palace looking out over the beautiful city of Camalot. She smiled and held her stomach which held her unborn son inside. She had a feeling that she would not see him become a grown man. For some reason that did not bother her. She knew her life would soon come to an end. She worried though for her kingdom and her husband. He would be grief ridden and she did not know what the young king would do. She was about to stand up when a golden light appeared in the room. "Queen Ygraine, I have a offer for you."

"Who are you?" She said stepping back from the light alarmed.

"I am magic itself." The voice was soothing and the light was warm and kind. "I have a child in my arms. His parents have been killed an need a family. You have the chance to have two sons instead of one. The boy will be your blood and will help his older brother with becoming king and ruling the kingdom."

Ygraine looked at her stomach. She looked up to see a kind woman standing in a golden glow, there with a baby boy in her hands.

"I will not live after my sons birth will I."

The woman gave her a sad smile, "I am sorry there is nothing I can do. But only what you can do. You can give this boy a family and give your son a brother."

The woman smiled at him "I would take him in a heart beat." She said smiling showing how much a caring queen she was. Magic walked over handing Harry into her arms. Only for Harry to vanish. "Were did he go?"

"He is in you with his brother. And his name is Harry." She said smiling.

Ygraine looked at her stomach with a sad smile. And felt two kicks and her face brighten only to look up seeing the woman gone and Uther walking in. "Hello my darling Ygraine." He said kissing her on the cheek and looked down at her stomach.

"They are kicking." She said smiling at her husband.

The look on his face brought so much joy to her. "So any names yet love."

"Well Arthur is the name you want.. And I love it… How about Harry?"

Uther sat there thinking "My great grandfather was a Harry… I like it.." She smiled at her husband and her king. Not knowing that soon the man would turn cold and hard banning magic in his kingdom.

A/N: Well hope you like the start. Yes I know it is short. But the rest of the chapters will be much longer. I hope you like.

Voting.

Option to have Merlin be a girl…

And Harry paired with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Uther Pendragon paced out side of the room, that his wife was in at the moment. His love, his other half, his Queen, his equal, was at the moment in Labor. Uther been pacing so much that the guards were starting to think he would soon be making a hole in the stone floor.

He did not know the state of his wife. He looked out the window wondering how she was doing. How their child was doing? He knew the dangers of childbirth.

He looked towards the door and ran his hand through his hair worried. That was when he heard the sound of a baby crying. He rushed into the room. For some of the women to yell at the king to get out. He did not care he is the king and worried about his wife, and his child. He looked to his wife and noticed she was radiant, seemed to be glowing. She looked up to him and smiled. He quickly made his way over and took her hand. "How are you my love?"

"I am fine Uther." She said and her face was filled with pain.

The woman who been helping with the birth of his son looked to him "Sire you need to leave you still have another child on the way."

She walked over and handed him his first born son who had a tuff of blonde hair on his head. He was wrapped up in a blanket. "Hello Prince Arthur Pendragon." He smiled and was quickly pushed into the hallway. A nurse maid was sent out to keep an eye out on the baby and the king in case he needed anything. Uther smiled "Arthur soon your little brother will be born." He took the blond haired Prince and went to the window. "See out there Arthur." He looked out seeing many people in the courtyard. "That is our Kingdom. Your brother and you will one day become knights. And as first born one day you will become king. Don't worry your mother and I will be here to help you and your brother each step of the way."

Uther smiled seeing the baby boy bright blue eyes looking at him. Uther looked up seeing a woman run down a hallway who been with his wife. A deep foreboding feeling in his stomach. He looked to his son smiling. "Everything will be alright." 'I promise you.' He thought.

The nurse maid standing near was worried for the Queen she been so weak and had two children to deliver. She noticed another running off to get Gaius which was not good.

Uther saw Gaius walking in the room and quickly followed in. He could hear the crying of his second born son. But Gaius was not heading over to him he was walking over to Ygraine." Uther walked over.

"Gaius whats wrong?"

"I am sorry Sire she has become to weak from childbirth and is dying. I am sorry giving birth took it's toll on her."

He said.

Uther looked to his wife as she took both Arthur and Harry into her arms. She was smiling at her boys and seemed to be glowing with pure happiness. You could see the pure joy on her face but you could see how tired she was also. "Uther take care of our sons."

"Don't say that kind of things love. You will be alright. Everything will be alright. We are a family and have to stay strong."

She smiled at him. "I am sorry I am not strong enough love. I will always watch over you and our boys." He could see her breathing was becoming heavy.

"You can't leave me. Gaius help her."

"I am sorry Sire there is nothing I can do. I have tried my all."

Uther watched as the people leave the room. Giving the king some time with his wife alone for the last time. He held his wife's hand for the final minutes of her life, as she sang a song for her sons.

Nimueh was waiting with the others, she did not know that Ygraine couldn't have children. She only hoped and prayed that they had been just having trouble like most families. But it seemed Ygraine should never had children and since she did it cost her life. She now had two sons which baffled her. She knew the old religion was taking Ygraine's life for Arthur but who died to give life to Harry, who's life was given up. What she did not know it was a mother far into the future. Her giving up her life let magic bring Harry back and to be born into a family. To be raised and trained to shape the world for the better in the past and present.

Gaius walked over to her, "Is there anything you can think of to save her?"

She shook her head "no nothing for the little time we have."

The kingdom had been heart broken to find out about the Queens death. And to there surprise soon the ban of magic followed.

Nimueh walked toward the throne room waving her hand the doors opened. "UTHER PENDRAGON! WHY!?" She yelled.

Uther looked up. She could see it wasn't her friend anymore looking at her but a man who has closed himself off. "Magic is what brought the death of my wife. It becomes evil I will not stand for it. Any one who practices magic will die."

Nimueh looked at him "Mark my words Uther magic did not kill her. Your need for a son killed her and another."

She strolled over to him leaning in close having muttered a spell having the room freeze. "I didn't know she could not have a child. You wanted them at any cost is what you said. And now you have two boys. You will see magic is everywhere no matter what you do you can't get rid of it. It will find a way to be in your life Uther" With that she vanished.

Uther looked to his sons who were being held by there wet nurse near by. He looked to see a dragon on the shield behind him. He knew what he needed to do next.

Over the years many things had passed in the kingdom Uther for awhile been worried about Harry but had a woman come in and since then all there problems seemed to be gone. The woman was given the right to leave with her life and no one ever saw her again. He looked to his twins and saw that they were dressed nice for there new guest. It pained him to know his friend had passed away. He saw the carriage and a servant ran up and opened the door.

Arthur pushed his brother a bit, who in return nudged him back as well. At that moment they saw a girl around there age get out of the carriage. She got out brushing back her black wavy hair. Uther smiled walking up to her "Hello Morganna. Let me introduce you to my Sons." He turn motioning Harry and Arthur to come over. Both boys ran over stopping. Arthur looked at her with a calculating look. He been complaining about her coming since girls are so boring and don't do anything fun. They just wanted to play with there dolls and sew. He wanted sword fighting hunting and adventure.

"Morgana this is Arthur and Harry."

Harry looked at her knowing something was upsetting her. He elbowed Arthur "Be nice." Harry smirked at his brother knowing he was about to put his foot in his mouth.

Uther smiled at them, "Well I will be showing Morgana to her room. You both get to work on with your sword work."

"Yes father." Both answered the same time.

Morgana looked at them able to tell they are twins only difference is that Harry has black hair and green eyes.

"Yes Sire." She followed Uther to her room.

"Come on Harry." Arthur said smiling.

Harry turned walking off with his brother he looked back to Morgana, 'I will never let her be upset will do everything to cheer her up.' Harry ran off feeling bad for her losing not only her mom but her father too. With that Harry, Arthur and Morgana grew up as siblings any one who saw then would think they were brothers and sister. Morgana opened up to them over time and they then met Sir Leon, and Gwen joined them in the castle becoming Morgana's best friend even though she was her maid servant.

.

.

.

Uther sat in his throne thinking about the life his two sons have lived so far. Both had became knights by the age of thirteen and proven that they are great leaders. Arthur time and time again has shown him self to be a future ruler he is perfect in every aspect.

Harry was walking with four of the other knights. Who just gotten back from checking out a home near Camelot that is said to hold a witch.

"Sire," Harry said and bowed to his father. He lifted his head and was in his armor.

"What is it son?"

"We went to check out the rumors of a witch. Turns out that they were true. I have arrested the man Thomas James Collins." Unknown to either of them was the man had given himself up to let his mother have a chance to escape. Since he never used magic and his mother knew magic for healing. Unknown to him she learned some dark magic.

Uther nodded "good… Have him executed in tomorrow."

Harry nodded "Father I have a feeling he may have been lying about using magic."

"Harry he said he is a sorcerer. Then he is. Now get prepared it will be perfect timing since tomorrow will be 20 years since the bane of magic. Tomorrow Thomas James Collins will be executed."

Harry nodded to his father and went with the knights to get the execution ready for tomorrow. As he walked out he saw Arthur walking towards him. "Hey brother."

"What Arthur?"

"Come on lets go and fight."

"Alright will be out side for training in a bit." He walked off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the Late update. Please review and sorry it is short I will be having the next chapters longer. And updated sooner.

Ok I need to know if Merlin should be a boy or girl. And I figured out how to make her a girl and make it work.

So you know Merlin is a girl she will be with Gwaine or Arthur.

Merlin a boy will not be with anyone.

So Vote:

Merlin Girl

Merlin Boy

If Merlin ends up as a girl would you like to see her hide she is a girl at first.


End file.
